


My scar tells a story

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt by Leapyearbaby29"Lena asks Kara where she got her scar on her forehead from."I apologize in advance for any mistakes, the weather around here changed and that always causes my allergy to attack, so I'm a little sick right now.





	My scar tells a story

Kara and Lena were laying together on the couch watching TV, Kara was laying on Lena’s chest and Lena was softly running her fingers through Kara’s hair. When the commercial started Kara looked up smiling at Lena, and Lena slowly touched her cheek before speaking. 

“Hey Kara, can I ask you something?”

“Of course” Kara answered happily. 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, or aren’t ready to yet but” she lifted her finger and touched the little scar Kara had on her forehead “where, well, how did you get this scar?” she saw Kara’s smile fading and she turning to look back at the TV “as I said, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” she went back to caressing Kara’s hair. 

“I got it back on Krypton” she took a deep breath “I think I was 10, almost 11, me and my friends were playing, we were running, I don’t remember what the game was but there was a toy or something on the way and I didn’t saw it, I stepped on it and slipped, I fell forwards and hit my head on a table in the living room” she finished and gripped the front of Lena’s shirt and closed her eyes to try to stop her tears. 

“Oh my, did it hurt?” Lena knew the answer to that but tried to see if she could get Kara to talk a little more about it. 

“A lot, I was just like the humans back on krypton, vulnerable I mean, it’s the yellow sun that gives me powers. Anyway, I started to cry immediately and one of my friends ran to get my mom” her voice started to break at the memory of her mother and the first tear escaped “sh-she came running and knelt in front of me to check on it” she paused to take another deep breath “she picked me up and told my friends to go play outside while she cleaned me up and got a bandage on it” she sat up and finally looked up at Lena with tears still streaming down her cheeks “she took me to the bathroom and sat me down, she calmly cleaned the tears and the blood on my face, she rubbed something on it and got a bandage. This scar was actually a bit bigger, but as I grew it got smaller, but unfortunately it didn’t fade away” she looked at Lena’s eyes and gave her a little smile.

“I like your scar, it tells a story, it’s a little mark from your past, I have one too. You can keep going if you want”

“Well, once I calmed down she took me to the living room, looked at me with a serious face and pointed at the stupid toy, she told me that’s what happened when we just let things laying around so after that I always put my toys away and checked twice before running around the house” she sniffled and smiled again at Lena “I’m sorry I’m crying , I just…”

“No, no, you don’t need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, you got emotional and that’s ok” she caressed Kara’s face again “thank you for telling me, and you can tell me about Krypton whenever you want. Alex told me that you used to talk about it all the time but started to shut down about it some time ago”

“I know, it was after my last earth birthday, it marked 13 years since I came to live on earth. I lived on krypton for 12 years, so I’ve been here for longer than I’ve lived there, so it was a bit hard on me” she sighed and ran her hands down her cheeks to clean her tears away. 

“I’m sorry baby” she moved closer to her and pulled Kara softly to her chest “I know you miss them, but sometimes talking about the people we miss helps lessen our pain, you want to try it?” 

“Maybe, would you like to know about something?”

“What was your favorite thing to do?”

“Being in the lab with my father, learning and hearing him talk about all kinds of stuff” Kara smiled.

“That sounds nice. Lionel sometimes took me and Lex to get ice cream after work, he was kind cool most of the times” she laid back down bringing Kara with her “do you want to talk more about krypton?”

“No, I mean, I don’t know what to say, I miss it, I miss my mom, my dad and my friends, even my aunt sometimes, she wasn’t like that back in Krypton”

“How about you tell me a bit about your mom? Again, it’s ok if you don’t want to”

“No, it’s fine, she was the best, she was sweet but strong, very smart, she was, I don’t know how to explain, but here on earth she would probably be called a judge, she made some mistakes during her life, I’m aware of that, but it doesn’t change how much I miss her”

“I understand, she was your mom. I miss Lionel sometimes, and Lex, he was so nice to me when I first met him, I was just 4 but mother already expected that I did and deal with everything on my own and he was the one that helped me, until he went, well, insane, he was always helping me, I know it’s hard to believe because of how he is now”

“It’s not hard, at least not for me, once I grew up, finding out everything my mom did, being attacked by my own aunt, it wasn’t easy, but it taught me that people can change a lot, sometimes not for the better, and I’m sorry you had to go through that”

“Thank you, I’m sorry you had to go through all that too, and the fact that you’re still a ray of sunshine impresses me” she leaned to kiss Kara’s head. 

“I love you” she lifted her head and locked her eyes on Lena’s.

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El, more than I could ever imagine loving anyone”

“And you, Lena Kieran Luthor, are my hero, actually, not just mine, you’re A hero, without you, I wouldn’t have been able to saved this city so many times, you are changing the world and making it a better place, little by little” she saw Lena’s eyes welling up with tears “oh baby, don’t cry” she got up and lifted Lena up to sit on her lap and hugged her “it’s ok, and I mean it, you’re a hero”

“Tha-thank you” she hugged Kara back and laid her head onto Kara’s shoulder “thank you for everything”

“You’re welcome baby, you deserve this and so much more and don’t you dare say you don’t”

“I won’t make that mistake again” Lena laughed softly.

“Good, you learn fast” she felt Lena snuggling closer “tired?”

“Hum-bit” she murmured from Kara’s shoulder. 

“Alright Sleeping Beauty, let’s go to bed then” She got up and carried Lena to bed, she laid her down and was about to walk away when Lena grabbed her hand. 

“Stay” she pouted with her eye closed.

“I’m not leaving, I was just going to turn the TV off, we forgot it on” Lena released her hand and Kara superspeeded to the living room and back “I’m back”

“You’re fast” she said half asleep and smiled. 

“Yeah, perks of being Supergirl” she laid on the bed and moved to get closer to Lena when she felt her moving. Lena tucked her face on Kara’s neck and fell asleep almost instantly, Kara rested her chin on Lena’s head and moved her fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
